Although applicable in principal to any kind of radio frequency measurement, the present invention and its underlying problem will be hereinafter described in combination with testing of wireless devices.
The use of wireless communication systems for communication between electronic device increases continually with the advance of high-speed wireless data communications.
During development or production of devices for such communication systems it is necessary to perform multiple tests, e.g. tests the devices for compliance with communication standards and legal regulations. For this purpose, the test device have to be adapted to the required tests.
Depending on the test scenario and the communication properties of the device under test, many different test the devices have to be used. Each separate test device requires huge amount of space and courses high costs.
Against this background, the problem addressed by the present invention is to provide a simple and versatile measurement system which can be easily adapted to multiple different areas of application. In particular, the present invention aims to provide a test arrangement which enables a simple and efficient use of multiple devices into a wireless of radio frequency measurement.